2002 Imaginary British Touring Car Championship
2002 Imaginary British Touring Car Championship. Previous, 2001. Next, 2003. The 2002 Imaginary British Touring Car Championship Was The 44th Imaginary British Touring Car Championship Season, The Champion Was Yvan Muller Driving A Vauxhall Astra Coupe, Simon Hughes Won The S1600 Class Driving A Renault Clio, Gavin Pyper Won The Production Class Driving An Alfa Romeo 156, And Jay Wheals Won The Touring Light Class Driving A Citroen Saxo. Changes for 2002 The Calendar Will Consist From 25 Race Meetings To 26, With Some Formula One Support Races. There Were Still Be 2 Races At Every Race Meeting Despite In The Mix With The Support Races. The IBTCC Will Return To Spa Francorchamps In Belgium As The Support Round Of The Belgian Grand Prix. In Its Second Year Under New Rules, The Entry Of The Touring Class Swelled With 10 Marques Represented On The 2002 Grid. Pitstops Are Still Only Allowed For Feature For BTC Touring, Super 2000 And Super 1600 Cars. Calendar All Races Were Held In England, Wales, Scotland, Ireland, France, Italy, Spain, Germany, Belgium, Netherlands And Sweden. Round Circuit Date 1 Brands Hatch GP March 10 2 Donington Park March 17 3 Oulton Park April 1 4 Thruxton April 7 5 Silverstone April 21 6 Circuit De Catalunya April 27 7 Knockhill May 4 8 Anglesey May 19 9 Zandvoort June 1 10 Croft June 9 11 Nurburgring June 22 12 Snetterton July 6 13 Magny Cours July 20 14 Lydden Hill July 28 15 Pembrey August 4 16 Anderstorp August 10 17 Brands Hatch Indy August 26 18 Spa Francorchamps August 31 19 Mondello Park September 7 20 Rockingham September 15 21 Pembrey September 21 22 Monza September 29 23 Bishopscourt October 6 24 Kirkistown October 12 25 Zolder October 20 26 Donington Park GP October 26 Teams and drivers Team Car No. Drivers Rounds Works Entries Vauxhall Motorsport Vauxhall Astra Coupé 1 James Thompson All 3 Yvan Muller All Egg:sport Vauxhall Astra Coupé 0 Matt Neal All 29 Paul O'Neill All MG Sport & Racing MG ZS 11 Anthony Reid All 12 Warren Hughes All Petronas Syntium Proton Proton Impian 15 David Leslie All 20 Phil Bennett All Honda Racing Honda Civic Type-R 27 Alan Morrison All 28 Andy Priaulx All AMG Mercedes UK Mercedes CLK 25 Darren Turner All 26 Mika Hakkinen All Opel Team Ireland Opel Astra Coupe 34 Norman Beggs 19, 23, 24 35 Rob Gibson 19, 23, 24 Independent Entries Team Halfords Peugeot 406 Coupé 5 Dan Eaves All 8 Tim Harvey All 23 Carl Breeze All Team Atomic Kitten MG ZS 21 Gareth Howell All 22 Colin Turkington All Barwell Motorsport Vauxhall Astra Coupé 17 Tom Chilton All 111 Aaron Slight All ABG Motorsport BMW M3 Compact 13 Tommy Erdos All 14 Steve Sutcliffe All Team JSM Citroen C3 18 Mark Blair All 19 David Pinkney All Pro Motorsport Renault Laguna 30 Steve Soper All 31 Robb Gravett All Team Sureteam Vauxhall Corsa B 32 Charlie Butler Henderson All 33 Shaun Watson Smith All Team Greenflag Fiat Brava 36 Patrick Watts 2-7 10-15 17-20 37 Tim Sugden 2-7 10-15 17-20 Super 2000 Entries (Super 2000 Spec Cars Have The Number Plates In A Light Blue Colour On Each Side Of Their Cars, But Not The Lower Number Plates, They Also Have Top Numbers On The Side Of Their Cars) Note: There Is No Class For Super 2000 Spec Cars, So They Join The Rest Of The Touring Class As The Factory Teams, However, There’s A Trophy Titled The IBTCC Trophy, Which Is Was Rewarded To The Driver Who Finished In The Race As The First Of The Cars. GTA Racing Team Nordauto Alfa Romeo 156 GTA 1 Fabrizio Giovanardi All 2 Nicola Larini All 3 Romana Bernardoni All 4 Roberto Colciago 1-2 5-6 9, 11, 13, 18, 22, 25-26 56 Gabriele Tarquini All BMW Team Spain BMW 320i 5 Jordi Gené 1-2 5-6 9, 11, 13, 18, 22, 25-26 Ravaglia Motorsport BMW 320i 6 Fabrizio de Simone 1-2 5-6 9, 11, 13, 18, 22, 25-26 24 Gianluca de Lorenzi 1-2 5-7 9, 11, 13, 18, 22, 25-26 Carly Motors Team Isert BMW 320i 7 Tom Coronel 1-4 6, 10-14 16-20 22, 25-26 8 Gianni Morbidelli 1-4 10-14 16-25 9 Duncan Huisman 1-4 6, 10-14 16-20 22, 25-26 10 Peter Kox 1-4 6, 10-14 16-25 22 Pierre-Yves Corthals 9, 18, 25 RJN Motorsport Nissan Primera 11 Tommy Rustad 1-4 6, 10-14 16-20 22, 25-26 12 Chris Goodwin All 13 Chris Buncombe All 14 Rob Collard 10-14 20-22 26, AGS Motorsport Alfa Romeo 156 GTA 15 Paolo Ruberti 1-4 6, 22, 25 Domenico Guagliardo All 27 Iain Inglis 1-24 26, 28 Marco Antonelli All Scuderia Bigazzi Alfa Romeo 156 GTA 16 Luis Villamil 1-4 6, 10-14 16-20 22, 25-26 17 Éric Cayrolle 1-4 6, 10-14 16-20 22, 25-26 CiBiEmme Team Honda Civic Type-R 18 Salvatore Tavano 1-4 6, 10-14 16-20 22, 25-26 19 Sandro Sardelli 1-4 6, 10-14 16-20 22, 25-26 DART Racing Alfa Romeo 156 GTA 20 Tom Ferrier 1-4 6, 10-14 16-20 22, 25-26 Flash Engineering Volvo S60 30 Jens Edman All Team Hotfielt Sport Ford Focus ST170 31 Thomas Klenke All BMW Team Deutschland BMW 320i 42 Jörg Müller 1-4 6, 10-14 16-20 22, 25-26 43 Dirk Müller 1-4 6, 10-14 16-20 22, 25-26 Volvo S60 Racing Team Volvo S60 60 Rickard Rydell 1-4 6, 10-14 16-20 22, 25-26 61 James Hanson 1-4 6, 10-14 16-20 22, 25-26 GR Motorsport Ford Mondeo MK3 62 Rick Kraemer 2-5 10-15 17-23 25-26 63 Gordon Shedden 2-5 10-15 17-23 25-26 Saab Dealer Team Saab 9-5 64 Per Eklund 16 65 Kenneth Hansen 16 Citroen Sport Citroen C5 66 Philippe Gache 10-14 16-20 22, 25-26 67 Alan Cudini 10-14 16-20 22, 25-26 Hyundai GB Hyundai Accent 68 Phil Dowsett 1-3 6, 8, 10-12, 16, 20-26 Skoda Castrol Skoda Octavia 69 Joseph Kopecky 1-3 6, 8, 10-12, 16, 20-26 70 Jan Lammers 1-3 6, 8, 10-12, 16, 20-26 Daewoo Great Britain Daewoo Lanos Sedan/Lanos 71 James Weaver 1-3 6, 8, 10, 11-12 16, 20-26 72 Win Percy 1-3 6, 8, 10, 11-12 16, 20-26 Subaru GB Subaru Impreza 73 Geoff Steel 1-3 6, 8, 10-12 16-19 20-26 74 Hamish Irvine 1-3 6-13 15-16 18-19 21-26 John Maguire Racing Mitsubishi Galant 75 Mark Hales 1-3 6-13 15-16 18-19 21-26 Mitsubishi GB Mitsubishi Lancer 76 Godfrey Hall 1-3 6-13 15-16 18-19 21-26 77 Sean Walker 1-3 6-13 15-16 18-19 21-26 Volkswagen GB Volkswagen Passat 78 Steve Robertson 1-4 10-13 15-18 20-26 Peugeot Statoil Motorsport Peugeot 306 Sedan 79 Jan Magnussen 16 IPS Motorsport Peugeot 306 SW 80 Johan Stureson 16 AMG Mercedes Mercedes E Class 81 Bernd Schneider 9, 11, 18, 25 82 Peter Dumbreck 9, 11, 18, 25 Abt Sportsline Audi A4 B6 83 Mattias Ekström 9, 11, 18, 25 84 Christian Abt 9, 11, 18, 25 Opel Motorsport Opel Astra Coupe 85 Joachim Winkelhock 9, 11, 18, 25 86 Éric Hélary 9, 11, 18, 25 Nigel Albon Daewoo Nubira 87 Nigel Albon 6-10 12-14 17-21 Mazda Cars GB Mazda Familia 88 Slim Borgudd 1-3 6-13 15-19 21-26 89 Ian Cantwell 1-3 6-13 15-19 21-26 Super 1600 Entries (The Super 1600 Class Drivers Have Have Silver Number Plates On The Side Of Their Cars, They Also Have Top Numbers On The Side Of Their Cars). MG Sport And Racing MG ZR 1 Gwyndaf Evans All 30 Mark Blundell All 31 Tony Jardine All Peugeot Sport UK Peugeot 206 2 Justin Dale All 10 Rory Galligan All Peugeot Sport Peugeot 206 54 Martin Stenshorne 1-10 Ford Great Britain Ford Puma 3 Martin Rowe All 4 Guy Wilks All 5 Kris Meeke All 6 David Henderson All 55 François Duval 9, 18, 25 76 Alexander Foss 16 Opel Motorsport Opel Corsa 7 Niall McShea All 8 Sven Haaf All Astra Racing Ford Puma 67 Daniel Carlsson 16 72 Marc Blázquez 6 Vieffe Corse Srl Citroen Saxo 51 Andrea Dallavilla 22 66 Mirco Baldacci 22 Top Run SRL Fiat Punto 53 Giandomenico Basso 22 64 Gianluigi Galli 22 Citroën Sport Citroen Saxo 56 Jussi Välimäki 16 62 Janne Tuohino 16 65 Daniel Solà 6 Hawk Racing Club Fiat Punto 58 Christian Chemin 22 Suzuki Sport Suzuki Ignis 59 Juha Kangas 16 68 Niki Schelle 11 Procar Peugeot 206 60 Nicola Caldani 22 Volkswagen Racing Volkswagen Polo 69 Kosti Katajamäki 16 Pronto Racing Fiat Punto 73 Albert Llovera 6 Fiat Auto España Fiat Punto 77 Paco Roig 6 Simon Hughes Renault Clio 9 Simon Hughes All Martin Sansom Peugeot 106 10 Martin Sansom All Proton Great Britain Proton Satria 11 Mats Andersson All John Cross Ford Focus 30 John Cross 1-2 4, 11, 18, 20, 23 Leon Pesticcio Fiat Punto 23 Leon Pesticcio 5, 9, 12, 16, 18, 25 Steve Hill Alfa Romeo 147 24 Steve Hill 10-12 16-21 23 Nigel Heath Vauxhall Corsa 25 Nigel Heath 10-18 Simon Readhead Daewoo Lanos 26 Simon Headhead 7-18 Julian Porter Skoda Fabia 27 Julian Porter 8-14 Super Production Entries (Super Production Drivers Have Grey Numberplates On Each Side Of Their Cars,They Also Have Top Numbers On The Side Of Their Cars). Gary Ayles Motorsport Alfa Romeo 156 1 Gavin Pyper All 36 Benny Larsson 16 55 Graham Saunders All 56 Alan Blencowe All 58 Kelvin Burt 2, 4, 26 64 Colin Blair 1-9 Synchro Motorsport Honda Civic Type-R 2 James Kaye All 53 Dave Allan All GR Motorsport Ford Focus 3 Simon Harrison All 97 Richard Meins All Collard Racing Renault Clio 172 4 Rob Collard 1-4 6, 8 Tech-Speed Motorsport Peugeot 306 GTi 59 Annie Templeton All 60 Mark Fullalove All Beacon Motorsport Honda Accord 62 Spencer Marsh All 63 Mark Thomas All Edenbridge Racing BMW 320i 77 Tom Boardman All 78 Norman Simon All Team B&Q Jet York City Honda Accord 79 Hyla Breese 6-10 15-19 21-26 88 John B&Q All 89 Peter Cate 1-8 10-16 18-26 99 Jim Edwards Jr. All TH Motorsport Mitsubishi Carisma 81 Steve Wood 1–4, 10 Arnold James Sport Honda Integra Type-R 48 Nick James 5-11 14-20 22-23 25 RJN Motorsport Nissan Primera 50 Andy Middlehurst 4-11 13-18 20-26 51 Bryce Wilson 4-11 13-18 20-26 David Pitcher Honda Integra Type-R 69 David Pitcher 1-4 Geoff Kimber-Smith Toyota Carina E 74 Geoff Kimber-Smith 1-6 10 12-15 17-23 26 Team JSM Ford Mondeo 43 Joanna Clarke 7-8 10 13-16 20-22 44 Nick Beaumont 7-8 10 13-16 20-22 Team Kaliber Sport Honda Accord 70 Simon Graves 10-16 18-26 Cranfield Automotive Management Mitsubishi Carisma 80 James Levy 3-9 82 Andy Neate 3-9 Bintcliffe Sport Racing Nissan Primera 84 Matt Kelly 1-10 12-19 Carly Motorsport BMW 320i 39 Sandor van Es 9, 25 Renault Dealer Team Holland Renault Clio RS 29 Frans Verschuur 9, 25 30 Donald Molenaar 9, 25 Engstler Centro Sportivo Alfa Romeo 147 31 Franz Engstler 11 Cavallino Engineering Lexus IS200 40 Tim Coronel 9, 25 41 Paul van Splunteren 9, 25 Mitsubishi Carisma 42 Allard Kalff 9, 25 Bleekemolen Motorsport Renault Mégane 45 Sebastiaan Bleekemolen 9, 25 46 Michael Bleekemolen 9, 25 Churchill Motors Vauxhall Vectra 32 Adrian Churchill 1-6 8 11-15 17-23 26 33 Gary Jenner 1-6 8 11-15 17-23 26 Lee Linford Mazda Familia 7 Lee Linford 1-6 8 11-15 17-23 Lella Lombardi Autosport Opel Astra OPC 10 Marco Facchetti 22 Team Carenini Opel Astra OPC 11 Carlo Brambilla 22 Santucci Motorsport Renault Laguna 22 Diego Alessi 22 Len Simpson Volkswagen Vento 23 Len Simpson 1-8 10-15 17-20 22-23 Max Team Mazda 6 15 Paolo Zadra 4-7 11-13 17-24, 26 16 Éric Cayrolle 4-7 11-13 17-24, 26 GDL Racing Mazda 626 20 Gianluca de Lorenzi 1-5 7-20, 22 21 Moreno Soli 1-5 7-20, 22 Pro Motorsport Ford Mondeo 64 Colin Blair 15-22 25-26 Antonio Materia Mazda 323 30 Antonio Materia 22 P.S.G.R. - Nath Racing Mitsubishi Lancer 35 Guido Lucchetti Cigarini 22 Crawford Racing Volvo S60 26 Marcus Gustavsson 16 Philip Latchford Volkswagen Vento 29 Philip Latchford 1-2 4-8 10-17 20-23 26 Dave Nixon Rover 45 60 Dave Nixon 3-5 7-9 11-14 16-17 20-22 26 Nick Reynolds Rover 45 61 Nick Reynolds 3-5 7-9 11-14 16-17 20-22 26 Cleland Racing Audi A4 62 Ian Churchill 4-9 11-14 16-21 26 63 Gordon Rogers 4-9 11-14 16-21 26 Nigel Ainge MG ZS 68 Nigel Ainge 23-24 26 Mardi Gras Motorsport Subaru Impreza 19 Roger Moen 3-10 15-22 20 Guido Lucchetti Cigarini 19-26 Mint Motorsport Mitsubishi Lancer 24 Richard Kaye 12-22 25 Jamie Wall 12-22 Thomas Marschall Renault Clio V6 100 Thomas Marschall 11 Marc Basseng Renault Clio V6 101 Marc Basseng 11 Michael Bellmann Renault Clio V6 102 Michael Bellmann 11 Mark Watson Citroen Xsara VTS 103 Mark Watson 7-11 16-19 26 Five Star Racing Fiat Bravo 104 Mark Goddard 5-12 15-20 23 26 Touring Light Entries (Touring Light Drivers Have Yellow Number Plates On Each Side Of Their Cars, They Also Have Top Numbers On The Side Of Their Cars). Kartworld Racing Peugeot 106 1 Jason Hughes All Ford Fiesta Cup Ford Fiesta Zetec 2 Glenn Board All Ford Fiesta Cup Ford Fiesta Zetec 3 Nick Leeson All Ford Fiesta Cup Ford Fiesta Zetec 4 Eoin Murray 1-4 6-9 11-18 21-24 26 Ford Fiesta Cup Ford Fiesta Zetec 5 Nick Padley 1-4 6-9 11-18 21-24 26 Ford Fiesta Cup Ford Fiesta Zetec 7 Nick Padmore All Ford Fiesta Cup Ford Fiesta Zetec 9 Nick Garton All Ford Fiesta Cup Ford Fiesta Zetec 10 Helen Moore 1-4 6-9 11-18 21-24 26 Jillian Butcher Mazda 121 8 Jillian Butcher 1-9 11-13 15-20 22-26 Vic Lee Racing Peugeot 206 14 Danny Buxton 1-4 6-9 11-18 21-23 26 28 Fiona Leggate 1-4 6-9 11-18 21-23 26 Team Varta Citroen Saxo 15 Jay Wheals All 16 Richard Marsh All GA Motorsports Vauxhall Corsa 20 Paul Wallace All 21 Gavin Smith All Team Sureterm Toyota Yaris 23 Stefan Hodgetts All Edenbridge Racing Volkswagen Polo 25 Justin Keen 1-3 10-13 19-23 26 Edenbridge Racing Volkswagen Polo 26 Michael Bentwood 1-3 10-13 19-23 26 Mardi Gras Motorsport Vauxhall Corsa 27 John George 5-6 11-12 18-20 26 Robert Blake Mitsubishi Colt 28 Robert Blake 4-8 10-12 Derek Holland Rover 25 29 Derek Holland 10, 13 MG ZR 14-15 BTC Racing Mini Cooper 30 Chris Stockton 1-9 11-12 14 17-19 26 31 Rob Huff 1-9 11-12 14 17-19 26 Team Forward Racing Peugeot 206 32 Mark Jones 5-6 11-15 17-20 23-24 26 Xero Competition Peugeot 206 33 Adam Jones 5-6 11-15 17-20 23-24 26 InFront Motorsport Suzuki Swift 35 Mark Smith 4-6 9-11 13-18 23 Xero Competition Mazda Demio 37 James Pickford 5-6 11-15 17-20 23-24 26 BTC Racing Nissan Micra 36 Darren Downling 4-9 11-12 14 17-19 26 38 Luke Hines 4-9 11-12 14 17-19 26 Roy Gravestock Vauxhall Nova 39 Roy Gravestock 1-8 10-18 23, 26 Phil Chicken Hyundai Getz 40 Phil Chicken 12-15 20-21 23-24 26 Steve Cook Daewoo Matiz 41 Steve Cook 3-7 10-13 15-19 23-24 Greg Rose Peugeot 205 42 Greg Rose 4-8 12, 15, 17-19 21-24 Pat Flynn Peugeot 106 43 Pat Flynn 5, 8-10 12-13 19-21 23-24 26 Don Shannon Honda Civic 44 Don Shannon 5, 8-10 12-13 19-21 Tom Kimber Smith Ford Ka 45 Tom Kimber Smith 3-5 10-14 15, 17-19 24, 26 Terry Moore Skoda Fabia 46 Terry Moore 4-5 7-9 10-13 17, 20, 23-24 Collard Racing BMW M3 Compact 47 Ian Curley 12-18 24 48 Richard Williams 12-18 24 Murray Motorsport Fiat Punto Abarth 50 Karl Leonard 1-4 7-8 11-15 20-22 Murray Motorsport Fiat Punto Abarth 51 Bob Copeland 1-4 7-8 11-15 20-22 Murray Motorsport Fiat Punto Abarth 52 Gordon Kellett 23 25 Murray Motorsport Fiat Punto Abarth 53 Eric Holstein 23 25 Sean Woods Racing Fiat Uno 54 Kieran Sands 5-9 11-13 20-21 BT Racing Fiat Uno 55 Brendan Fitzgerald 19 BT Racing Fiat Uno 56 Leo Nulty 19 Paul Wakling Citroen AX 57 Paul Walking 24, 26 Terry Moore Mini 74 Terry Moore 10-17 20-21 23 26 Jim Cooke Seat Ibiza 75 Jim Cooke 7-11 14-15 19-20 Race Results. Round Circuit Pole Position Fastest Lap Winning Driver Winning Team Winning Production 1 R1 BHGP James Thompson James Thompson James Thompson Vauxhall James Kaye R2 James Thompson Matt Neal Yvan Muller Vauxhall James Kaye 2 R1 DP Anthony Reid Dan Eaves Anthony Reid MG Norman Simon R2 Yvan Muller Anthony Reid Yvan Muller Vauxhall James Kaye 3 R1 OUL Matt Neal Warren Hughes James Thompson Vauxhall Gavin Pyper R2 Gabriele Tarquini Yvan Muller Gabriele Tarquini Alfa Romeo Gavin Pyper 4 R1 THR James Thompson Yvan Muller Yvan Muller Vauxhall Norman Simon R2 Fabrizio Giovanardi Fabrizio Giovanardi Fabrizio Giovanardi Alfa Romeo James Kaye 5 R1 SIL Warren Hughes Warren Hughes Warren Hughes MG Simon Harrison R2 James Thompson Yvan Muller Yvan Muller Vauxhall Gavin Pyper 6 R1 CAT Jordi Gene Jordi Gene Jordi Gene BMW Gavin Pyper R2 Jordi Gene Warren Hughes Warren Hughes MG James Kaye 7 R1 KNO Yvan Muller Anthony Reid Yvan Muller Vauxhall Gavin Pyper R2 Anthony Reid Anthony Reid Warren Hughes MG Gavin Pyper 8 R1 ANG James Thompson Warren Hughes James Thompson Vauxhall Gavin Pyper R2 James Thompson Gabriele Tarquini James Thompson Vauxhall James Kaye 9 R1 Zan Gabriele Tarquini Nicola Larini Gabriele Tarquini Alfa Romeo Simon Harrison R2 Gabriele Tarquini James Thompson James Thompson Vauxhall Gavin Pyper 10 R1 CRO Anthony Reid Yvan Muller Yvan Muller Vauxhall James Kaye R2 Yvan Muller James Thompson Yvan Muller Vauxhall Gavin Pyper 11 R1 NUR Nicola Larini Fabrizio Giovanardi Fabrizio Giovanardi Alfa Romeo James Kaye R2 Anthony Reid Matt Neal Anthony Reid MG Gavin Pyper 12 R1 SNE Paul O Neil Yvan Muller Paul O Neill Vauxhall Tom Boardman R2 Matt Neal Matt Neal Matt Neal Vauxhall Norman Simon 13 R1 MAG Yvan Muller Yvan Muller Yvan Muller Vauxhall Gavin Pyper R2 Fabrizio Giovanardi Yvan Muller Fabrizio Giovanardi Alfa Romeo James Kaye 14 R1 LYD Dan Eaves Gareth Howell Dan Eaves Peugeot Gavin Pyper R2 Gareth Howell Yvan Muller Gareth Howell MG Norman Simon 15 R1 PEM Yvan Muller James Thompson Yvan Muller Vauxhall James Kaye R2 Tim Harvey Dan Eaves Yvan Muller Vauxhall Gavin Pyper 16 R1 AND Yvan Muller Rickard Rydell Yvan Muller Vauxhall Gavin Pyper R2 Rickard Rydell Rickard Rydell Rickard Rydell Volvo Simon Harrison 17 R1 BH Warren Hughes Gareth Howell Warren Hughes MG Gavin Pyper R2 Warren Hughes Yvan Muller Gareth Howell MG Gavin Pyper 18 R1 SPA Yvan Muller Nicola Larini Yvan Muller Vauxhall James Kaye R2 Andy Priaulx James Thompson Andy Priaulx Honda James Kaye 19 R1 MON James Thompson Paul O Neill James Thompson Vauxhall Simon Harrison R2 James Thompson Yvan Muller James Thompson Vauxhall Gavin Pyper 20 R1 ROC Matt Neal Alan Morrison Matt Neal Vauxhall Tom Boardman R2 Yvan Muller Warren Hughes Yvan Muller Vauxhall James Kaye 21 R1 PEM Colin Turkington Anthony Reid Colin Turkington MG Gavin Pyper R2 Tim Harvey Fabrizio Giovanardi Tim Harvey Peugeot James Kaye 22 R1 MON Gabriele Tarquini Rickard Rydell Gabriele Tarquini Alfa Romeo Gavin Pyper R2 Rickard Rydell James Thompson Rickard Rydell Volvo Gavin Pyper 23 R1 BIS Matt Neal James Thompson Matt Neal Vauxhall Gavin Pyper R2 Dan Eaves Anthony Reid Dan Eaves Peugeot Simon Harrison 24 R1 KIR James Thompson James Thompson James Thompson Vauxhall Gavin Pyper R2 Yvan Muller Yvan Muller Alan Morrison Honda Gavin Pyper 25 R1 ZOL Paul O Neill David Leslie Paul O Neill Vauxhall Gavin Pyper R2 Gabriele Tarquini Nicola Larini Yvan Muller Vauxhall Gavin Pyper 26 R1 DPGP James Thompson Andy Priaulx James Thompson Vauxhall Gavin Pyper R2 James Thompson Alan Morrison Alan Morrison Honda James Kaye Championship results tables Points system 1st 2nd 3rd 4th 5th 6th 7th 8th 9th 10th 15 12 10 8 6 5 4 3 2 1 Pole Position Fastest Lap Lead a lap in feature race 1 1 1 No driver may collect more than one "Lead a Lap" point per race no matter how many laps they lead. Drivers' Championship 1 Yvan Muller 183 Pts. 2 James Thompson 163 Pts. 3 Anthony Reid 145 Pts. IBTCC Trophy 1 Gabriele Tarquini 183 Pts. 2 Fabrizio Giovanardi 163 Pts. 3 Nicola Larini 145 Pts. Independent's Championship 1 Tim Harvey 145 Pts. 2 Dan Eaves 142 Pts. 3 Gareth Howell 126 Pts. Super 1600 Class 1 Simon Hughes 145 Pts. 2 Gwyndaf Evans 142 Pts. 3 Justin Dale 126 Pts. Production Class 1 Gavin Pyper 210 Pts. 2 James Kaye 180 Pts. 3 Norman Simon 122 Pts. Touring Light Class 1 Jay Wheals 210 Pts. 2 Paul Wallace 180 Pts. 3 Jason Hughes 122 Pts. Manufacturers Championship 1 Vauxhall 471 Pts. 2 MG 320 Pts. 3 Honda 212 Pts. Touring Teams Championship 1 Vauxhall Motorsport 161 Pts. 2 MG Sport & Racing 107 Pts. 3 egg:sport 87 Pts. Super 1600 Teams Championship 1 MG Sport And Racing 161 Pts. 2 Peugeot Sport UK 107 Pts. 3 Ford Great Britain 87 Pts. Production Teams Championship 1 Gary Ayles Motorsport 127 Pts. 2 Synchro Motorsport 115 Pts. 3 Edenbridge Racing 103 Pts. Touring Light Teams Championship 1 Team Varta 127 Pts. 2 GA Motorsport 115 Pts. 3 Kartworld Racing 103 Pts.